The Manager.
NOTE! (Non-Related) Do not edit without permission! . This was a hell of an experience. What I have to say will probably sound like some mumble and jumble to you and you will maybe just sit there and think that this took place in "Work At A Pizza Place", you're wrong, you're ABSOLUTELY wrong. This took place in my favorite game I liked to spend so much time. Entry Point was my favorite game, and I liked to play it so much. It was an one dark night, in my room, all alone, playing Entry Point. I was a bit bored of people just taking the loud plan so this time I decided to play "The Withdrawal" alone. I chose the Rookie difficulty, set the squad size to 1 and created my lobby. Well, before that, I even tried on the chat to invite people to do this on stealth, but the chat was getting spammed, it wasn't like before. So I started the mission. The menu was normal, like any mission was. I just chose to have an UP9 suppressed so my shots wouldn't be loud, and I chose the ready button. It started normally, except there wasn't any dialogue. I put my equiqment bag down and I tampered with the network box at spawn to easily get a disguise. I did everything needed to quietly break in the bank or whatever that building is, and then I had to find the computer and hold F to search it. Well, I got a keycard where I always found it to easily get throught keycard scanners. I entered the first room with keycard scanner, and it wasn't the computer for search but the guard that always looks on cameras. What confused me is that he just had an animation of him standing and doing nothing, I didn't even get suspicion from him at all. I just knocked him out with my UP9 and I hid his body in the cabinet. When I got out, all NPC's except Civillans stopped moving, standing in their place. They weren't completely freezed, they just kept standing in ther positions and didn't give suspicion to me. I just continued to do the objectives as normal and seen this as a bug. When I got to the objective to meet with the manager with the disguise I got from the van, I approached the manager where the arrow showed me. Now all NPC's we're unfreezed and everything went as normal. The manager had the same normal dialogue and then I proceeded to follow him like always. This time, he wasn't going to the right direction to the bank vault, instead the area where worker NPC's escape, and this time I was able to go throught it. He then proceeded to the road and I still followed him, I wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, I just wanted to finish the mission. I still followed him out of boredom and this time he went blindly to the road and a car just speeded out of nowhere and the manager had the animaton of being flinged like a ragdoll. Jackdaw didn't use his normal dialogue, he remained completely silent. Even throught the rest of the mission... The objective tab on Plan A changed. "Kill every employee and guards inside." I thought this was supposed to be for loud missions only, and a objective like this never existed. The employee's and guards we're all frozen in place, I could freely kill them. I did as I was instructed, and I then heard some static in the background, I mean, I wasn't creeped out for some reason, but the reason why, I still don't know. There weren't any new objectives nor the escape objective, I became highly suspicious. Every NPC dissapeared. The sound stopped. I was actually a bit afraid of being alone. Then the manager appeared out of nowhere, in front of me. He had my Suppressed UP9, he killed me in 1 shot and I wasn't redirected to the menu to go to Lobby or Restart, but nothing. I respawned however and everything was normal again. Except this time, my character looked like the manager from the previous time. I wasn't scared but mad at that time. I literally liked my own character I made the game now had to ruin it. Or was it the game? "Why wasn't it you?" I never played Entry Point on a mission alone ever again. This time I could change my character and everything was normal. This never happened again. "9th. March. 2019" .. I now played with 2 random strangers that joined my lobby, and this was normal actually. I started the mission and we actually agreed we will do stealth. Everything was the same as the previous time, except at the objective "Meet the manager", there wasn't any manager where the arrow pointed. The other 2 strangers still claimed they can see the manager and followed nothing from my vision. They both left. It's all my fault. I wished for something scary to happen to me since I was always bored, I never wished for it again. I somehow got a picture of the manager's suit but headless on my desktop. I called microsoft and asked them about it and no one entered my network except me. Nor my computer, I didn't have teamviewer, nothing that allows this. "6th. April. 2019." I still don't understand what the world was trying to tell me. Or atleast the mission. Category:Marked for Review